¿Puedo ir al baño?
"Justin desperately needs to go to the bathroom. It's an emergency. Will his teacher let him go?" ¿Puedo ir al baño?, or ''Can I Use The Bathroom? ''in English, is a song intended on educating how to properly ask to use the bathroom in Spanish. It follows the character Justin as he asks his teacher to use the bathroom. Plot As Justin and his friend Patrick are walking to class, he tells his friend that he has to use the bathroom as they pass by it. However, due to class starting soon (which his friend informs him of,) the pair have to hurry to class. They enter the class just as it's starting, and are promptly followed by the teacher. As the rest of the class is found working, Justin asks his teacher if he may use the bathroom, of which the teacher denies and tells him to sit down. Justin is then found distraught, continually asking again and even offering to do various things, such as cleaning the chalkboard or giving the teacher an apple. However, all of these things are proven to be in vain. As the first half of the song has passed, Justin rallies up his fellow classmates in a continued effort. The song gets notably more intense at this point. The song climaxes, with Justin and his various classmates collapsing on the ground, in a final effort to convince the teacher. However, the teacher denies, sternly telling him "No," ending the song. Lyrics Spanish= '''PROLOGUE Yo necesito ir al baño. (La clase empieza en un minuto.) *groans* Vámonos. Hola Maestro. SONG Maestro, ¿puedo ir al baño? Por favor. Yo necesito ir al baño. Por favor. Es una emergencia. Y ya hice mi tarea. Maestro, ¿puedo ir al baño? Por favor. Yo necesito ir al baño. Por favor. Le traeré una manzana. Y lavaré su pizarra. Maestro, ¿puedo ir al baño? Por favor. Yo necesito ir al baño. Por favor. ¿Por qué Carlos fue al baño? Él estaba hablando. Maestro, no puedo esperar. Yo necesito ir al baño. Es una emergencia. ¿Por qué no puedo ir? ¿Por qué no puedo ir al baño? (¿Por qué no puede ir al baño?) Maestro, no puedo esperar. Yo necesito ir al baño. Es una emergencia. ¿Por qué no puedo ir? ¿Por qué no puedo ir al baño? (¡Déjelo! ¡Déjelo!) Maestro, no puedo esperar. Yo necesito ir al baño. Por favor, ¿puedo ir? (No.) |-|English= PRÓLOGO I need to go to the bathroom. (Class starts in one minute.) *groans* Let's go. Hello teacher. CANCIÓN Teacher, may I go to the bathroom? Please. I need to go to the bathroom. Please. It’s an emergency. And I already did my homework. Teacher, may I go to the bathroom? Please. I need to go to the bathroom. Please. I’ll bring you an apple. And I’ll wash your chalkboard. Teacher, may I go to the bathroom? Please. I need to go to the bathroom. Please. Why did Carlos go to the bathroom? He was talking. Teacher, I can’t wait. I need to go to the bathroom. It’s an emergency. Why can’t I go? Why can’t I go to the bathroom? (Why can’t he go to the bathroom?) Teacher, I can’t wait. I need to go to the bathroom. It’s an emergency. Why can’t I go? Why can’t I go to the bathroom? (Let him! Let him!) Teacher, I can’t wait. I need to go to the bathroom. Please, can I go? (No.) Production ''¿Puedo ir al baño? ''would first be created and released as part of Wooly's first album "Billy La Bufanda Y Amigos" on January 1, 2007. In June 2009, production for the video would start shot at Evanston Middle School. Notable events during production include Wooly's computer crashing during writing, triggering him to shout "No!" which inspired the ending. The video would be released August 30th, 2009. On February 20th, 2013, the sequel to this would be released titled No Voy a Levantarme. Characters * Justin (portrayed by Justin) - debut. * Maestro (portrayed by James Wooldridge) - debut. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, The Ganga Girls can be seen at 0:55 on a shelf in the closet, 4th from the top. * While there is no full version of the English song provided, various clips of the song sung in English can be found in the Nuggets. ** There are several missing sections using the provided clips, all of which are the repeated lines. ** Given the echoes that can be heard and cut of audio from singing at the beginnings and ends of various clips, it can be assumed a full English version was made rather than all the clips individually. * The production was filmed in June 2009 in Evanston, Illinois. * Within the classroom scenes, the text "La clase empieza en un minuto" can be seen on the chalkboard behind the students. This is the exact line Justin's friend tells to him while walking to class, and was left by accident. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Live-Action Stories Category:Live-Action